The Great And Powerful Modon (OC) Character Dialogue (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)
Dialogue made by The Great And Powerful Modon in the game. Intro: A portal opens and out steps Modon. Outro: Modon looks down on his opponent and will do one of five possible options depending on the character he faces (Burn them to death with Amaterasu, Thrusts two fingers in the air and blows them up, Blasts them away offscreen with almighty push, carries them to a hospital, or teleports away to his base on the Comet Camori where he then starts laughing.) To Batman (Insurgency): Winning: Your legacy ends here and now you monster! Batman: The only monster here is you. Clash: Forgot to take your pills today old man? Batman: I don't need them to take you down. Winning: This world deserves so much better than you. Batman: I'll rather die than turn my back on the people. Clash: What has this city ever done for you? Batman: The strength to take you down for good. Losing: I won't lose to you Wayne. Batman: Then you shouldn't have come after me in the first place. Clash: Ready to hang up your cape and cowl Bruce? Batman: Ready to take responsibilities for your actions Modon? Losing: Your parents would be ashamed of the way you treat your friends and family. Batman: You don't have the right to speak or mention them to me. Clash: What Ms. Kyle or Ms. Zatara ever saw in you, I will never ever understand. Batman: That's because you lack a heart and soul. To Catwoman (Insurgency): Winning: If you stay with him, he will only hurt you more. Catwoman: Considering you're the one responsible for this disaster, you really shouldn't talk. Clash: You will need more than nine lives to put a stop to my plans. Catwoman: Don't need any to beat you down. Winning: So why purple, that's not a normal color associated with cats. Catwoman: Because it represents wealth, power, nobility, royalty, luxury, extravagance, creativity, wisdom, dignity, grandeur, devotion, peace, pride, mystery, independence, magic, and ambition. However, after I'm done with this fight, you will be colored black, blue, and bloody red all over. Clash: It's such a shame, you would have made a nice mother to his children had he accepted your proposal. Catwoman: What makes you think I've given up on him? Losing: Why can't you just move on from him? Catwoman: Because he is more valuable and irreplaceable to me than any gems or pieces of art. Losing: Do you really think he will reward you with a kiss or sexual intercourse if you defeat me and my uncle? Catwoman: Don't need to overcome you to have some fun with him; besides taking down the both of you is just icing on the cake. To Nightwing (Damien Wayne/Regime): Winning: While I respect him, you should realize that some of Superman's decisions are a bit harsh. Nightwing: I don't care so long as all evil-doers pay for their crimes. Clash: If I win, you'll shave off all of your hair. Nightwing: And if I win, you'll wear Dick's old robin costume. Winning: I know it wasn't your fault that Dick died, it was Batman's for not paying attention to either of you. Nightwing: About time someone realized that. Clash: You still need to work on that temper of yours. Nightwing: I'll start by bashing your face in. Losing: You really need to pay some respect to your elders; you come across as a whiny douchebag. Nightwing: Fuck off!! I don't need advice from some coward who hides his face from his allies. Losing: You know in another universe, you married Dick's daughter with Starfire and two kids with her. Nightwing: Oh really? And let me guess, my father was in a wheelchair and Dick threw a hissy fit when he found out. To Superman (Regime/Kal-El): Winning: So Wonderwoman, huh. Wasn't Maxima, Lana Lang, Lori Lemaris or hell the Linda Danvers Supergirl still available? Superman: Shut up!! No one will ever replace my dear Lois. Winning: So if you help me out and I revive Lois for you, can I have your first daughter's hand in marriage when she becomes an adult? Superman: Don't even think of pushing your luck. Clash: Say that you do bring the other Lois to this universe, then what? Do you honestly believe she would be happy at all the lives you have taken away. Superman: She knows that every decision I make is for the good of everyone. Losing: You really should listen to your allies; as they have your best intentions at heart. Superman: So long as they don't oppose me, they can do whatever they want. Losing: You must realize that killing Batman isn't going to be enough. You have to destroy his entire legacy to hit him where it hurts. Superman: Good point. I'll think I'll start by finishing what I started and destroy both Gotham and Metropolis. Clash: I don't like the way you use those nanites to control your members. Superman: You do, eh. Well too bad, if I don't use them; they will turn against me and prevent peace from happening. To The Joker (Main): Winning: Well, well, well; if it isn't the rodeo clown reject. Joker: How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are talking to! Clash: You take too much pills and you might just die from an overdose. Joker: Oh please, as if that will ever happen to me. Winning: So you must have heard that I killed Harley and her leafy girlfriend. What do you think about that? Joker: No one takes away my playthings. Or rather, at least not until I break them or they start beginning to bore me. Clash: Guns, knives, crowbars, and hammers. Don't you have much better material. Joker: Trust me kid, I haven't even used the hardcore stuff yet. Losing: You should realize that by targeting metropolis, you come across as a petty kid throwing a temper tantrum. Joker: Watch your mouth, I am anything but petty. Losing: I know you are not as insane as everyone thinks you are. Joker: Well then, guess I should have to try harder to convince you otherwise. To Thaal Sinestro (Regime): Winning: You may fooled everyone, but I know it was you who was responsible for Kyle and John's deaths. Sinestro: Then you should realize that I can't let you walk away from this battle. Clash: Some Corps you have. Most of them kicked the bucket when you fought against the green lanterns and their allies. Sinestro: Fool, even if some fall; more will rise up to spread across this vast universe. Winning: You should know that fear has no effect on me what so ever. Sinestro: Oh please, every living creature has a fear of something; I will just have to try harder to make yours come out. Clash: So the Sinestro Corps, huh. Aren't you overly fond of yourself. Sinestro: I see nothing wrong in letting everyone know who is the leader of the Corps that will help bring order to a pathetic crime-filled universe. Losing: If you think you can control Parallax, you are sadly mistaken. Sinestro: I don't need to control to get what I want. Clash: The power of the white lanterns will never be tarnished by your hands. Sinestro: I don't know how you know of my plans for the white power battery; but you will not stand in the way of greatness. Losing: If you think Nekron is the only one who can revive the dead, you are sadly mistaken. Sinestro: If what you say is true, I'll just have to find the power necessarily to kill you once and for all. Clash: Was this all truly worth being abandoned by your friends and family? Sinestro: If it means putting a stop to those no-good so-called Guardians of the Galaxy; then I won't rest until either of us lies dead on the ground. To Hawkgirl (Insurgency): Winning: If you want, I can bring your husband back to you if you cease trying to fight me. Hawkgirl: Thanks, but no thanks. I already got burned by the devil once, I have no intentions of repeating the same actions. To Green Lantern (Insurgency): Winning: I can't believe you were stupid to think Guy was responsible for John's death. Green Lantern: I admit I was wrong, though what I can't believe is you thinking you could use the regime for your own purposes and not expect them to retaliate when they found you out. To Deathstroke (Insurgency): Winning: So you and Raven? Deathstroke: It's a long and complicated story. Winning: Don't tell me your upset that I killed Rose's Mom. Deathstroke: That was you! I'll make you pay for that! Clash: Just so you know, her death wasn't personal, just business. Deathstroke: You're wrong, every death is personal to someone. Clash: Even if you somehow defeat me, it doesn't change the fact that your relationships with your friends and family are broken. Deathstroke: If it means keeping them all safe from the likes of you, I'm willing to take that risk. To Black Adam (Insurgency): Winning: Just so you know, I agree with the actions you took to avenge the people you love. Black Adam: Try telling that to the whole wide world. Winning: If you decide to ignore my plans for this world, I can send back in time to protect your dear Isis and her little brother Osiris. Black Adam: I've made deals with other magic users before that ended in pain and tragedy, why should this one be any different? Clash: Even if you teamed up with the marvel family and the wizard and his pet tiger, it won't be enough to stop me. Black Adam: Then I'll just have to end this fight quickly by myself. Category:The Great And Powerful Modon (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Characters (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:OC's (Character Dialogues= Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)